


The Ghost of You

by i_die_for_descendants



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Julie and The Phantoms (TV) RPF
Genre: Alex Mercer Has Anxiety (Julie and the Phantoms), Alex Mercer Needs a Hug (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer's Parents Are Homophobic (Julie and The Phantoms), Alternate Universe, Angst, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Bisexuality, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Death, Gay Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), Good Friend Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Past Child Abuse, Polyamory, Protective Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters Angst (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters Backstory (Julie and The Phantoms), Soft Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Soft Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_die_for_descendants/pseuds/i_die_for_descendants
Summary: The boy's have been performing together for a while now, but something is off with Alex, he doesn't seem comfortable around Luke anymore, what Luke and Alex are unaware of is the fact that Alex is developing feelings for his bandmate. Reggie himself has some feelings to explore, in between all of this and perhaps the relationship between the band will become more complicated or more interesting...
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Kudos: 12





	The Ghost of You

‘I’m happy for you’ Luke’s words echo in his head that night, they had let Julie down, and while the guilt of that situation was keeping him awake so were his bandmates words. What did he mean he was happy for him? Why was he happy for him? But the most important question of all, why the hell did he care so much about what Luke thought? Yes, he wanted their opinion on things, they were basically family, but then why was this annoying him so much? He had Willie and everything was great, well would be once they went on a proper date, which he hoped would be soon.

But as he looked over to Luke, sleeping on a chair in the studio, he couldn’t help the pit he felt in his stomach when he thought about doing anything with Willie, maybe it was because he didn’t want to leave Luke and Reggie after everything, they did for him, letting him crash on their sofa when his parents kicked him out, maybe it was that... maybe it was something more, he would just have to wait and see.

The sun rose slowly over the landscape and Alex looked out the window as the other two lay there still sound asleep, they looked so cute and defenceless when they slept, they were also a lot less annoying like this, but they had been dead for twenty-five years, he didn’t want them sleeping any longer than they did now after that experience. The two boys slowly began to wake up, the first being Luke as he sat up and stared at Alex getting up to talk to him.

‘Why are you up so early?’ he asked with a yawn, he had to keep his eyes from looking at his bare chest for fear he’d make some smart comment.

‘Never went to bed’ he said casually as Luke’s face turned to one of confusion and concern.

‘Alex you didn’t sleep? All night?’ the boy walked to the piano and played some keys lazily avoiding the boys stare.

‘We’re ghosts Luke, we don’t need to sleep, as much as you two enjoy it twenty-five years was quite enough for me’

‘Hey!’ he pulled they boy's shoulders to turn him to he was looking him in the eyes, ‘Alex are you okay? You don’t seem like yourself, you’re acting weird’ Alex gave a hard swallow before pushing the boys hands off of him.

‘I’ve always been weird Luke, you just spend more time with me now’ he got up poofing a hoodie jacket on as he turned facing the boy, ‘I’m gonna go see Willie’

‘Willie? What about us what are we gonna do all day?’ he gave a half chuckle, he was trying.

‘I don’t know, be happy for me I guess’ with that he poofed leaving Luke in a confused state.

The boy paced around in anger trying his best to keep his cool. Why was Luke acting so weird? Was it something he had done? Something he said? The boy couldn’t hold it in, and he let out a scream of frustration causing Reggie to fall off of the seat he was sleeping in. The boy rubbed his head which he had hit on his way off the seat as he sat up to look at his band mate.

‘Luke? Why are you screaming?’ Reggie was trying his best not to anger him anymore than he already was, he had enough of that treatment when he was home, he didn’t need it with his friend.

‘It’s Alex he... he’s being... ahhh!’ he let out another yell of frustration kicking a pillow as his foot went through it making no impact, the boy walked over to him helping him up as his bare chest touched the boy’s, Luke had pulled him in a bit too close, ‘oh uh sorry Reg, I really didn’t mean to wake you’

‘I-It’s fine don’t worry about it’ his voice was slightly higher, and his face had gone red, but Luke was too preoccupied with his thoughts to notice, but Reggie noticed. What had just happened? He shook off the feeling as he poofed a shirt on and threw one at his bandmate who did the same.

‘I just... I think I did something to upset Alex and you know I would never try to do that on purpose so it... it just upsets me that he won’t tell me what's wrong’ he paused and looked at the boy, ‘did I do something wrong Reggie?’

‘No dude, you’ve been great this whole time don’t worry, Alex is probably just freaked out about this whole thing still, you know how he worries plus with Willie he probably doesn’t want it getting in the way of us, I’m sure that’s all it its’

‘That... that’s actually a good point, thanks Reggie’ he pulled the boy in for a hug.

‘Good advice is my specialty’ he said with a smirk as the two broke from their hug.

‘Well... let’s not go that far’ he turned to see the boy walking in the other direction, ‘hey where you going?’

‘Oh, I’m hanging out with Ray, it’s like a therapy, you know if the therapist wasn’t aware their patient existed or that they were treating them... this was a bad comparison’ he turned to face his band mat, ‘wanna come? I think they got more shopping if you wanna go stare in the fridge like last time?’

‘Nah, thanks but I think I’ll stay here’ he smiled as he waved the boy goodbye watching him walk through the garage door.

He thought of what he might have done wrong with Alex to try and see how he could fix I but he couldn’t think of anything serious enough to make him mad at him. Then he thought of Alex’s words before he left ’be happy for me’. He threw his head into his hands, of course. He had upset him because of him and Willie, he must have thought he wasn’t being sincere. He would have to wait for Alex to come back to apologise but he would definitely do it, he had to make this right.


End file.
